


Early Morning Warm-up Session

by red07



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forced Kiss, I'm sorry Tsukki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Sexual Assault, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red07/pseuds/red07
Summary: Since the joint training started, Tsukishima finds it difficult to have his time alone – away from the noise of everyone. But before he started to wash his body with soap, a figure of a tall tanned skin man appear from the entrance of the shower room.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and advance sorry if there are grammar mistakes. Since AO3 has a lot of Kurotsuki stories, I made an excuse to write my first porn hehe. This story is also on Tumblr and Wattpad.

The water gently showered on the pale skin of his fragile body. With light brushes, he enjoyed the pouring droplets of the liquid on his blonde hair. He delights in this, alone in the shower room of the camp. Since the joint training started, he finds it difficult to have his time alone – away from the noise of everyone. But before he started to wash his body with soap, a figure of a tall tanned skin man appear from the entrance of the shower room.

“Good morning Tsukki,” says the man.

Irritated on his already ruined morning, he chose to not respond, and also, without his glasses he only had a single clue on who the man is. “Good morning too,” chuckles the one with the larger frame. He walked closer to Tsukishima and picked the spot next to him.

For the skinny blonde, this aura only belongs to one man - the one who’s eyeing on him the whole camp - none other than the captain of Nekoma, jersey number 1, Kuroo Tetsuro.

“I didn’t know it was you – senpai,” he explained. 

“No need to be tensed up” the senpai bragged as he slapped the back of tall blonde. 

“I’m not” he blurted out.

Kuroo unwrapped his towel, displaying his graded A pelvic muscles and his half hard manhood. Tsukishima has no interest in such things, like the news spreading across that volley players of the same gender often develops romantic or sexual relationships with each other. But this one is different he thought since he could not let go of the image of naked Kuroo next beside him. The presence of the man is much dominating that it even started to manipulate his visual memory. 

“Morning wood?” he spited out. He as well was surprised that he was thinking out loud and said that in front of the man who owns it. 

“Like what you see, Tsukki?’ teased Kuroo.

Tsukishima gazed off the alpha male and turned to his own. He thought that his was much bigger if they would be referring to length. But at the moment his manhood was limp and the option to brag about it escaped on his mind.

“But I think you got a huge treasure down there,” pointed the black haired guy. “Not up yet?” he asked.

The taller one proceeded to scrub his body avoiding where the topic is leading. For him, it was clear that he has no interest in such vague invitation even if the one’s initiating it is highly attractive - which let him excuse himself for thinking on the male’s bed head, evil grin, toned muscles and sexy voice.

“Hey blondie, can you scrub my back?” asked Kuroo.

“Why would I?” he contended.

“Come on, be nice to me and do your senpai a favor,” he shrugged off as he threw the loofa to Tsukishima.

The weaker one cared not to argue any further and started to scrub the muscular back of his senpai while sensing that the older one was wearing its infamous grin. He rolled the soap on Kuroo’s back and scrubbed a little more to finish his service when Kuroo breathe a light moan. 

“What the fuck?” the loofa and the soap in his hand fell on the floor as he seen Kuroo jerking off on the shower room.

“What’s wrong? Isn’t it normal?” 

“No it’s not---“

“Says the one who’s completely hard,” defended Kuroo.

“I’m not ga—“ before he could protest, the older one attacked him surprisingly by placing its large hand on his manhood. Sliding it on upward and downward position, the one assaulted was pushed back on the tiled wall of the room. 

“Back off! I told you I’m not ga—“ his words were cut off when the captain placed his lips on him. He was tapping on Kuroo’s shoulders signaling him to stop but the man grab his face forcing to open his mouth. 

The viscous man wasted no time and entered his tongue on the poor guy. While exploring his mouth, he placed Tsukishima’s hand on his thing while he was also taking care of the large erection of the latter. Since the younger was not cooperating, he let Tsukishima hold both of their erections while he was grinding on it. He heard a light moan from Tsukishima as he sucked on its tongue and ground vigorously while caressing its hair. The moan indicated him to move downward and toy his tongue on the erected nipple of his junior.

“No—“ Tsukishima tried to push the captain off of him but only pushing him downward between his legs. Kuroo once again wore its deadly grin and proceeds to lick the tip of his manhood. 

“No,” he pleaded one more time but the older one was now swallowing his erection. His lenght was appearing and disappearing from his senpai’s mouth. The sensation inside the muscles of Kuroo’s tongue and throat were completely above the feeling when he was doing it alone by his hand. The captain’s grip on his hips tightened and the sucking motion was faster than ever. He wanted to shut his eyes to delight in the experience but he sought after Kuroo’s expression while he was blowing him. His own hips moves along with his senpai, which caused his manhood to be deeply inserted on the latter’s throat. 

“Fuck!” he blurted out while Kuroo was gagging on the forced entry. 

The older one noticed how his junior loved being swallowed whole so he once or twice let Tsukishima’s length touch his throat. The tall blonde reached the peak of the sensation and came into the captain’s mouth. The captain swallowed it and came after it as well. He gave Tsukishima a nice peck on the lips and proceeded to wash himself in the shower. 

“Don’t mention it” he said as he gave him a devilish smile. 

Tsukishima covered himself with the towel and rushed out of the shower room. 

“It’s my fucking first,” he cried promising himself to not enter the shower alone ever.


End file.
